Chocolate Connections
by Animekitty87
Summary: For a job Natsu and Lucy must pretend they're married and own a chocolate shop so they can spy on two very important people, but who are they? NALU,GALE,JERZA,ROWEN,LORIES,GRUVIA,CAPPY, Rated T for mild language. (This is my first fanfic!)
1. Chapter 1: Dragon Chocolate

**Welcome to my first fanfiction, I'm going to try to update chapters as much as possible! Anyhow, I don't own Fairy Tail or anything so enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Dragon Chocolate

"Lucyyy!" a very happy Natsu yelled. He broke down the door and saw a sleeping Lucy, exaughsted from the night before.

**Flashback:**

Lucy got home late from the job she took on. Her job was to get chocolate which was guarded by a magical rune. She finally broke the runes and gave all the chocolate to her client, there was extra. She took the extra and decided to make a chocolate for a certain dragon slayer. She had worked most of the night on it and put it inside the fridge.

**Normal POV:**

Natsu poked the sleeping Lucy, attempting to wake her up. "Lucy, wake up!" he exclaimed. "Natsu?" Lucy asked in a sleepy voice. "Let's go on a job Luce!" Natsu said cheerfully. "Fine, i'll see you in the guild in an hour, okay?" she replied. "Okay, see you then!" Natsu yelled while exiting the apartment. When he left, Lucy checked the fridge to make sure Natsu hadn't seen the chocolate she had made for him. She was happy to see the chocolate sitting there. Lucy had a shower and got dressed. She was wearing a baby blue top with a black mini-skirt and black thigh-high socks. Lucy put the chocolate in a bag and made her way to the guild.

**Natsu's POV:**

I was sitting at the bar in the guild and Mirajane came up. "Need anything Natsu?" Mirajane asked. "No thanks, I'm waiting for Lucy." I replied. "Are you sure? I have some special chocolate today." she said. "I'm sure." I said, unwillingly smiling. "Okay, well have fun with Lucy." she said while walking to Erza who wanted strawberry cake.

**Normal POV:**

Lucy walked into the guild and spotted a pink-haired dragon slayer. "Oh, hey Luce!" Natsu yelled and called over Lucy. "Hey Natsu, I made you something." Lucy said happily while walking up to him. She got the dragon shaped chocolate she had made. "What is that thing?" Natsu asked, clearly confused. The chocolate was a melted dissaster. It looked more like a blob of brown mass more then it did a dragon.

**Lucy's POV:**

I felt like running out of the guild. My face looked like a tomato and the chocolate was a big mess. "Um, I'm just kidding hehe." I tried to cover it up.

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Sorry it was so short! Anyways of course my first fanfiction HAD to be Fairy Tail. Leave a review and I'll try to get back as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2: One month job

**Sorry it took so long to update, I was busy! Anyway, this chapter will be a bit longer. Finally, I don't own Fairy Tail or anything.**

Chapter 2: A month job

**Normal P.O.V:**

After Lucy's chocolate embaressment, she picked a random job that paid for 50 thousand jewel. She was amazed at how much the pay was. Lucy went to Mirajane and asked if they could do it. Mirajane said yes of course, but while walking away she was giggling. "Cmon' Natsu." Lucy said to the still confused Natsu. "Ok! What'd you pick out?" He said when he heard Lucy. "Erm, I didn't really check, one second." she explained while looking down at the job she had chosen. Her eyes went wide. "What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked while looking at the job request. It was to pretend to be a married couple who owned a chocolate shop so they could spy on some bandits. "What's wrong with this one, embaressed to be married to me?" Natsu joked. "Shut up." Lucy said while looking away, face bright red.

**Natsu's P.O.V:**

I didn't like the job but at the same time I liked it. I didn't like it because one, we have to go on a day train ride. Two, it lasted a month. Finally three, I don't get to do any fighting. I liked it because one, I get to spend time with Lucy. Two, I get to eat chocolate! Finally three, I will get 25 thousand jewel!

**Lucy's :**

I love this job actually, mainly because I'll be able to pay rent for at least three months! Also because I get to up my chocolate making skills. I really need to after this morning's disaster. The only thing I don't exactly like is I have to pretend to be married to Natsu.

**Normal P.O.V: **

The train ride was long and hard. It was snowing, so the ride would last for at least three more hours. "I swear to Mavis Natsu, if you puke on me i'll kick your sorry ass all the way back to Magnolia when we get there." Lucy said to Natsu who was laying on her lap. This only made Natsu even more scared. Lucy pulled out a book she borrowed from Levy and dozed off. When they finally arrived to the destiantion, the Light village train station, Natsu ran out the train and kissed the ground. "I swear i'm never going on another train again!" Natsu yelled. Lucy got out the train and poked Natsu. "Get up, we have to meet up with the client, we're late." she told him.

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

The train ride didn't take long after she started reading. The only thing that kept her awake was Natsu. I shook my head and started walking into the direction of the village. "You coming or not?" She asked Natsu. "Coming!" Natsu yelled while jogging up to me.

**Normal P.O.V:**

After about a thirty minute walk, they reached the clients house. "We're the mages from Fairy Tail." Lucy explained to the client. The client was a woman, she wore a pink outfit and had a high pitched voice for her age. "Yes, yes, the bandits here are quite bad." the woman said. "Anyhow, so you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked. "N-N-No we're not we're just here to pretend we're married." Lucy studdered. "Oh no, we're _husband and wife _now." Natsu said, evily. "No we're not Natsu." Lucy said sternly. "Whatever you say. Anyway I'll show you to your chocolate shop and house." the woman told them while walking to the door.

When they got to the home Lucy was happy to see they had seperate bedrooms. The house had dark blue walls and a brown carpet. There was two bathrooms, two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a small library. "Wow." Lucy marved. "Well you two will live here for two months, so after we visit the chocolate shop make yourself at home." the woman told them cheerfully.

They got to the chocolate shop which was down the road. It was a small building, had brown walls and a hardwood floor. There was a chocolate making area in the back, near the counter. "This is where we'll be working I guess." Lucy told Natsu. "Yeah, _wifey_." Natsu joked. Lucy slapped Natsu's shoulder. "Stop doing that!" Lucy said angrily. "Why _babe_?" Natsu asked. "Stop it!" Lucy complained. "You two will be perfect for this." the woman muttered while walking out.

**Yay it's kinda long! Not really. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed chapter two of this story! Leave a review :3 Saynora! **


	3. Chapter 3: Chocolate Conundrums

**Sorry this chapter is VERY Short! I'm trying! Next chapter I will try to make atleast 1,000 words, ok? Anyway I don't own Fairytail or anything~**

Chapter 3: Chocolate Conundrums

"Natsu, stop acting like we're married!" Lucy argued. "But we are married Luce!" Natsu yelled. Lucy slapped him. "Why'd you do that Luce?" Natsu whined. "I'll do it again if you keep acting like we're married, much less dating when we haven't even started the job!" Lucy screamed. "Fine." Natsu said while rubbing his cheek. "Hey, where'd the client go?" Lucy asked. "Hmm dunno." Natsu answered.

They headed back to the house and Natsu flopped down into the bed. "I'm going to sleep Luce!" Natsu yelled. "But we didn't even choose our rooms yet!" Lucy yeled back. "Fineeeee." Natsu whined. As they chose their rooms Lucy got a call from Erza. "Hi Erza, what's up?" Lucy asked. "Well uh, the guild just wanted to know if you two got there safe." Erza replied. "Well we're alright, Natsu's asleep and I was about to head to bed myself." Lucy told her. "That's good, enjoy your job with Natsu." Erza said while hanging up. Lucy jumped into bed, exaughsted.

The next day Lucy woke up and went straight to the kitchen to check the fridge. There was absolutly nothing. "How am I supposed to make breakfast then?" she asked herself. "Lucyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Natsu yelled from his room. "What Natsu?" she asked. "What's for breakfast? I'm starved!" Natsu yelled. "I don't know, there's nothing in the fridge." Lucy said, annoyed. "Then go to the market or something!" Natsu said. "But I don't have any jewels with me." Lucy told him. Natsu threw her a small bag. "Go crazy." Natsu joked.

Lucy made her way to the nearest market. "I'm guessing Natsu would eat anything, so I'll get the stuff I like." she mummbled to herself. "Hey, whats a babe like you doing alone?" a voice said. "I'm getting stuff, what do you think?" she told the voice behind her. "Well don't you want to have someone to be with you?" the voice asked. "Ye-" she tried to say but remembered, she was "married." "I might, if I wasn't married." Lucy smirked. The voice had gone silent and Lucy started to smell fire. "Natsu! What are you doing here!" Lucy yelled. "I was wondering why you didn't reply to my call." Natsu told her. They finished getting food for the month and headed back to the house.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Yeah Luce?" He replied. "Don't forget that we need to get to the chocolate shop by one." Lucy told him. "Erm, okay." Natsu told her. "Because if your not by the door at 12:50 I'm leaving your sorry ass here." Lucy said sternly. 12:50 came around and Natsu was running to the door. "Good, your not late, let's go." Lucy said cheerfully.

They got into the chocolate shop and saw thier client. "Oh here you two are." the woman said calmly. She handed Natsu and Lucy two matching outfits. Lucy's was a brown shirt that had a pink undershirt that would show, the shirt had a small pocket and flowly sleeves and a skirt that had a pink stripe near the bottom. Natsu's was a brown shirt with a pocket and brown pants. "Get changed, quickly!" the woman said annoyingly. After they got changed the woman started showing them how to make chocolate.

"Um, quick out-of-topic question, but what is your name? You never told us." Lucy asked. "My name is Rosemerry." she said quickly while returning to the lesson. Lucy struggled to keep Natsu from eating the chocolate. About 30 minutes later, they opened up the shop.

"NATSU, YOUR BURNING THE CHOCOLATE!" Lucy screamed at Natsu who was trying to make the chocolates. "Well if your so good at it why don't you try it?" Natsu asked while stepping up to the counter. "Fine." Lucy grunted and started on the chocolate again. The order was a chocolate shapped into a rose. Lucy had goten it out perfectly first try. Natsu just stared at her, wide eyed. "This makes me even more happy I'm married to you." Natsu joked. "Natsu I said stop with that!" Lucy yelled. "No, you said to stop with the names." Natsu told her evily. Natsu suddenly got punched in the gut. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled. "That is no way to treat a _lady_." said the man who punched Natsu. "You little bastard." Natsu muttered. But, the man wasn't infront of Natsu any more, he was by Lucy. The man picked up Lucy bridal style and asked, "Why would you marry _him_?" "Loke?" Lucy asked, eyebrow raised. "Loke!? What are you doing out of your key!?" Lucy yell-asked. "Well I came out as soon as I heard you and this guy got _married_." Loke explained. "Loke, I'll explain this all to you later, ok?" Lucy told him while closing his gate.

**At the house:**

"Well, that was sure an exciting day." Lucy announced while laying down on the couch. "Yeah, but shouldn't you explain to Loke our situation?" Natsu asked while drying his hair with a towel. "Oh, right." Lucy said while calling out Loke. After she explained what happened Loke went to Natsu and told him, "If you ever hurt Lucy or break her heart, you'll be dead within seconds."

**Yay for Loke's arrival! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review, Saynora! c:**


	4. Chapter 4: The Jade

**Hey, I tried to update fast as possible! Anyhow, here it is, more than one thousand words! I don't own Fairy Tail or anything.**

Chapter 4: The Jade

Lucy called back Loke. "Luce, I have a surprise for you." Natsu announced after Loke left. "Hmm, what is it?" Lucy asked. "Why would I tell you? It's a surprise!" Natsu joked. "Well go change into a pretty dress." Natsu demanded. Lucy changed into a black dress that stopped at the start of her thighs. It had a pink line near the bottom. Natsu took Lucy's hand and they started walking to a restraunt. "The Jade?" Lucy asked. "Yea, we're gonna eat dinner here!" Natsu announced. Lucy looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes. "Thanks Natsu." she said with a slight blush.

As they entered the restaurant the usher asked them if they had reservations. "Dragoneel, table for two." Natsu told him. "Ok, your table is on the first row by the window, enjoy your meals." the usher told them. They sat down and a waiter approached them. She had a brown hip length pony tail with red higlights. Also, one black eye color the other brown. "Hello, my name is Rhia and I will be serving you tonight." she greeted. At the moment she was wearing a blue dress with pink ruffles at the bottom. "What would you two like to drink?" Rhia asked. "I'll have a sweet tea." Lucy ordered. Natsu didn't want anything. Rhia walked away. "Geez Natsu, this place is fancy." Lucy whispered. "Well I wanted to do something special for my _wife_." Natsu joked. "I'll let that slide this time." Lucy said sternly.

"Excuse, me but I have your drinks." Rhia said while giving the two thier drinks. "Do you need any more time to decide your orders?" she asked. "Um, I'll have the halibit." Lucy ordered. "I'll have the same." Natsu agreeded. "Okay." Rhia said while walking away.

"Do you even know what a halibit is?" Lucy asked. "Nope." Natsu smiled. They got and ate their meals. "Watashi ni dae mo sumimasen!" (Excuse me everyone) Natsu and Lucy looked in the direction of the voice. It was their waiter! Except now she was wearing blue skinny jeans and a black top. "If anyone would like to compete in tonights karaoke please come up here and sign up!" Rhia announced. "Luce, you should compete!" Natsu said excitedly. "But, I don't like singing." Lucy complained. "Please, for me?" Natsu said with puppy eyes. "Fine, but then we're doing a duet." Lucy said evily. "Fine!" Natsu laughed. They signed up and Rhia told them that they had to get into casual attire to compete. Luckly, they had brought extra clothes. Lucy wore a pink top that had a blue girl-ish tie attached to it with a simple black and blue skirt. Natsu just wore what he normally wears.

"First up we have Loke and Aries!" Rhia announced. "What the hell!" Lucy yelled inside her head. Loke and Aries sang a duet. After they hopped off stage they went up to Lucy. "Sorry for coming out of your keys, we wanted to sing." Loke joked. "Next we have Lucy and Natsu!" Rhia announced. "Good luck!" Aries told them.

(Bold is Lucy singing, Italics is Natsu singing, normal text is both of them singing)

Well you only need the light when it's burning low.

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow.

Only know you love her when you let her go, _and you let her go._

**Staring at the bottom of your glass,**

**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last.**

**But dreams come slow and they go so fast.**

_You see her when you close your eyes._

_Maybe one day you'll understand why,_

_Everything you touch surely dies._

But you only need the light when it's burning low.

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow.

Only know you love them when you let them go.

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low.

Only hate the road when you're missin' home.

Only know you love them when you let them go, and you let them go.

**Staring at the ceiling in the dark**

**Same old empty feeling in your heart**

**'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much_

_And you dived too deep_

Well you only need the light when it's burning low.

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow.

Only know you love them when you let them go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low.

Only hate the road when you're missin' home.

Only know you love them when you let them go,

**And you let them go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)**

_And you let them go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

Will you let them go?

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low.

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow.

Only know you love them when you let them go.

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low.

Only hate the road when you're missin' home.

Only know you love them when you let them go.

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low.

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow.

Only know you love themher when you let them go, and you let them go.

**END OF SONG**

A huge round of applause went around the room. "Arigoto minna!" (Thank you everybody) Everyone else went and Rhia announced the winner. "The winner is...Natsu and Lucy!" Rhia announced. Another huge round of applause. They recieved one hundred jewel. "Well we should head home Luce, it's kinda late." Natsu said as they started walking back home. Lucy thought she saw someone out of the corner of her eye following her, but then she decided she was just tired.

**Woosh, done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I got to 1000 words the cheap way hehe) Anyhow, thanks for the positive feedback! CREDITS:**

**Thanks for the character of Rhia: Eliza Heartfillia Knight**


	5. Chapter 5: Chocolate Master

**Ok, Ok I'm writing! Sorry it took so long to update! This chapter will be near 1000 words and I wont do it the cheap way this time. Also, there will be lots of POV changes! I don't own Fairy Tail or anything~**

Chapter 5: Chocolate Master

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

I plopped down onto my bed. I was wearing my bright blue tank top and bright pink shorts. I was tired and thought I saw something dark purple move outside. "What the.." I said to myself. Then, I heard a knock on the door. I got up and went to the door. I saw a girl who had silver eyes with a spark of blue, long to butt up going dark purple hair, but not too dark. Clear skin that was slightly kissed by the sun. Medium sized breasts and her body size was rather small. She had a big tattoo phoenix on her back and on the right lower leg a large scar. She was wearing a midriff-baring white top with a gray-blue open hempt bound together under her breats. Dark blue jeans, a black belt and a silver necklace with a golden clef. "Wendy?" I said sleepily. "How did you grow so fast?" I asked. The girl was confused and said "My name isn't Wendy, it's Melody."

**Normal P.O.V:**

Natsu walked up to the door. "Who's this?" he asked. "A little girl named Melody." Lucy explained. "Actually, I'm seventeen." Melody said, blushing a little. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked. Melody gulped, "I got kicked out of my guild recently and I don't exactly have a home to go to. I was hoping I could stay with you two for a little untill I can join another guild." Melody explained. "Come in and Natsu and I can talk it over." Lucy replied. "Ok!" Melody said cheerfully.

**Natsu's P.O.V:**

I didn't want this girl to live with us unless she knew how to make chocolate. Otherwise, she's not staying with us. I told Lucy that. She scowled and told me her argument for letting the girl stay.

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

I wanted Melody to stay with us! She was lonley and needing of a home, ours was big enough! I told Natsu that. He scowled and we came to an agreement.

**Normal P.O.V: **

"If she can make chocolate she can stay." they agreeded. "Melody, can you make chocolate?" Natsu asked sternly. "U-U-Uh I'll try." Melody said. They all walked to the kitchen and Melody started making a chocolate. She did it perfectly. Natsu and Lucy stared at her, eyes wide and mouths open in surprise. "I think I did it?" Melody asked. Natsu and Lucy said at the same time, "You can stay." "Yay! Thank you!" Melody said cheerfully while hugging the two.

**Melody's P.O.V: (I will not be going into her POV alot)**

I was so excited that I could stay! I didn't know what me needing to be able to make chocolate was about though. I understood after they explained it to me. Also, I was kicked out of my guild about a week ago. The guild's name was Lightmoore. I got a room upstairs, it was huge! It had light purple walls and a huge bed right in the middle. Also, there was a T.V and desk. I jumped onto the bed and dozed off.

**Normal P.O.V: **

"I can finally sleep now." Lucy said while falling onto her bed. She fell asleep instanly. Natsu on the other hand, was having trouble sleeping. He had a bad feeling about something. "I swear I saw something following us out there." Natsu said to himself. He soon fell asleep, no longer going about his thoughts.

"Wake up Natsu!" Lucy yelled at the sleeping Natsu infront of her. "We're gonna be late for work!" Lucy yelled. She thought of something to wake him up and said, "I made breakfast already." This made Natsu bolt out of bed into the kitchen. "Get into your uniform and you can eat." Lucy said sternly. "Fineeee." Natsu whined while walking back to his room. "Lucy, this is kinda tight." Melody said while messing with her uniform. "Sorry, but it's the only one that'll sorta fit you." Lucy replied.

An hour later they were in the chocolate shop and Melody was busting out chocolate like it was nobody's buisness. Natsu and Lucy were taking orders in and they were soon pilling up. "It's so crowded today, any idea why?" Natsu asked Lucy. "Maybe because Melody is so good at making chocolate." Lucy anwsered. This made Melody smile. A familer person walked into the store. "Wendy?" Lucy asked, wide eyed. "Romeo?" Natsu asked, also wide eyed. "Um, we're just here to get chocolate." Wendy blushed. "Yeah, but what are you doing in this town? It's so far away from the guild!" Lucy asked. "Can we please just get a bunny shaped chocolate?" Romeo asked sternly. "Sure, coming up." Melody replied. Of course, Melody made the chocolate rather quickly. The two left the store and walked down, into an unkown area.

"Closing time!" Lucy announced an hour later. "Melody, your really good at making chocolate." Lucy complimented while cleaning up the counters. "Thanks." Melody smiled. "Lucy, when we get home I wanna show you something." Natsu grinned. "Ok.." Lucy said, a little scared.

**Woo, Rowen! Hehe I'm so ninja-like (Not really) Anyhow I hope you enjoyed**

**CREDITS/REVIEWS:**

**Thanks to Miss Okami Tsuki for the character of Melody!**

**LovesRose23452- I will be finishing this story no matter what, so don't worry! Also, thank you for the support! **


	6. Chapter 6: Watery Surprise

**(Gomindasai I've not been updating, school is over for the summer though so it'll be faster) Woosh, chapter 6. This'll be a kinda long chapter! I don't own Fairy Tail or anything**

Chapter 6: Watery Surpise

They walked home and Lucy was nervous about the surprise. "Natsu, is it gonna hurt me?" Lucy asked, annoyingly. She's been asking questions the entire walk home. "No." Natsu replied, near angry. After what seemed like forever, they finally got to the house. "Go change into normal clothes." Natsu demanded. "Ugh, fine." Lucy whined while walking into her room. She put on a simple aqua shirt that had a small cross figure near the bottom. She wore a dark blue mini skirt and aqua thigh-high socks. "What now Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Go get a bathing suit too." Natsu said, smirking. Lucy grudgingly walked up the stairs. "Where are you guys going?" Melody asked. "Can't tell you either Melody." Natsu explained. "OK Natsu, can we go now?" Lucy said, clearly annoyed. "Yep, let's go, Melody, stay here alright?" Natsu announced. "Mhmm, have fun you two." Melody laughed while walking away and weakly holding up her hand. "Where are we going anyway?" Lucy asked while eyeing Natsu. "If it's karoke again I swear I'll break your nose." she continued. "But if it's karoke why would we need bathing suits..." she continued to continue. "Just come on! Get in the taxi!" Natsu yelled. "Oh, yeah, coming!" Lucy yelled while running to the taxi. She leaned up against the window and continued thinking out loud. "We wouldnt be going to dinner at 2 in the afternoon.."

About 30 minutes afterwards they stopped and got out at a waterpark. "Really Natsu, a waterpark?" Lucy asked, unamused. "Yup, or you could just go home and stay with Melody." Natsu teased. "I'm just gonna go get into my bathing suit." Lucy said dully while walking away. Natsu got into his bathing suit as well. Lucy wore a bikini that's top part was a hot pink while the bottom part was an ombre effect of blue. "Luce! Over here!" Natsu yelled, excitedly. Lucy ran to him and they stood by a wave pool. "Hey Luce..." Natsu said. "Yeah Natsu?" Lucy asked while looking at his amber eyes. "I gotta tell you something..." he continued. "What is it?" Lucy asked meekly. "I...hope you don't mind water!" Natsu yelled while pushing Lucy into the wave pool. "HA!" Natsu yelled while laughing. "You little..!" Lucy screamed while pulling Natsu into the pool with her.

**Melody's P.O.V:**

I heard the doorbell and rushed to the doorway. I opened the door and I saw a woman with scarlet hair. "Hello, whats your name and what are you doing here?" I asked the woman. "Uhm, is Lucy Heartfillia or Natsu Dragoneel here?" the woman asked. Behind her was a man with light blue hair. "No...they left about an hour ago, why?" I replied. "Oh, we're friends of them and just wanted to check if they were here sense we were in the neighborhood." she awnsered. "We'll just come back later." the man behind her told me. "Oh..ok." I studdered. "Wait, do you know where they went?" the woman asked me. "I'm pretty sure they left for the waterpark.." I replied. "Ok, thanks." they both said and walked into the cab stationed behind them. "Hmm...weird." I said to myself.

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Lucy, I'm hungry." Natsu announced. "Ok, ok we'll split a pizza." Lucy laughed. They got out of the wave pool and walked to the nearest pizza place in the waterpark. "This huge piece is _mine_!" Lucy annouced while grabbing at the largest piece. "No! It's mine!" Natsu argued while grabbing at the piece. Natsu jumped on her and the piece fell out her hand. He grabbed it and sat back down. Lucy, on the other hand, had a face as red as a tomato and was still laying on the ground. "Ha! I got the piece!" Natsu yelled while stuffing the huge piece in his mouth. "Finee." Lucy complained.

They finished the pizza and they both raced to the nearest waterslide. It was a racing one. "I'm sooo gonna beat you in this!" Lucy gloated. "Don't be too sure about that." Natsu smirked. They finally got to the top of the slide. "Lucyyy." Natsu whispered. "What Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu went up to her and kissed her, right there. Lucy's face turned into a tomato and she almost fainted. "Next in line!" the conducter of the slide yelled. "Cmon Luce!" Natsu yelled. "This slide has magic in it, so its harder to win, ok?" the conducter told them.

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

Natsu..of all people..._kissed me_. I thought before going on the waterslide. I was shot down the waterslide and immetiatly hit by wind magic. I dodged the card magic that came next by revolving my body to the top of the slide. Next up came fire magic, I only dodged it by a cenimeter by ducking. For awhile I was just sliding in plain water. At least thats what I thought. It was actually celestial gloop, which of course didnt effect me. Finally, there was ice right before the exit of the slide. I curled up in a ball and broke throught it.

**Natsu's P.O.V:**

I'm tottaly gonna win this. I smirked before goingn in the waterslide. They shot me down the waterslide and I immetitaly had to dodge the wind magic they hit at me. It wasnt even CLOSE to what Windy could produce. Next, card magic flew at me. It hit me right in the arm! Next, fire magic flew around the slide. All I had to do was eat it. I had to dodge a whole bunch of celetial gloop! I fixed myself to the wall of the slide but still got hit by some of the goop. Crap, that stuff hurts. I thought to myself. Finally, ice was blocking the way to the exit. I kicked it and broke it.

**Normal P.O.V:**

"HA! I won!" Lucy yelled and did a victory dance. "Yeah, only cause I didn't try to give you a real kiss." Natsu mummbled. "Natsu! Lucy!" someone yelled from afar. They started running closer to them. They had scarlet red hair. There was also someone with light blue hair. "Hey Erza, hey Jellal." Lucy replied. "Hey guys." Natsu greeted. "What are you guys doing here? Arent you supposed to be at the guild Erza?" Lucy asked. "Oh, I took a day off." she explained. "So hows your job going?" Jellal asked. "Oh it's going good, other then this girl being the worst wife in the history of the world." Natsu joked. "Stop saying we're married Natsu!" Lucy soft-screamed. "They are having a karoke contest over there if you all wanna join..." Erza suggested. "Lucyyyyyy!" Natsu said. "Natsu, I will break your nose if you make me sing again." Lucy disagreed. "Pleaseeee for me!" Erza begged. They all just stood there looking at her. "What?" Erza asked, clearly confused. "I've just never seen you beg before." Jellal said, astonished. "Fine, I'll sing a song." Lucy agreed.

**Normal text is Lucy singing:**

Don't try to explain your mind,I know what's happening here.

One minute it's love and suddenly It's like a battlefield.

One word turns into a war.

Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?

My world's nothing when you're gone.

I'm out here without a shield.

Can't go back now.

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no.

These times when we climb so fast to fall again.

Why we gotta fall for it now?

I never meant to start a war!

You know I never wanna hurt you!

Don't even know what we're fighting for!

Why does love always feel like ...

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

(Repeat)

Why does love always feel like?

Can't swallow our pride,neither of us wanna raise that flag

If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no.

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing)

Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again.

I don't wanna fall for it now.

I never meant to start a war!

You know I never wanna hurt you!

Don't even know what we're fighting for!

Why does love always feel like ...

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

[repeat]

I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor) Get your armor (get your armor) I guess you better go and get your armor(get your armor) Get your armor (get your armor) I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends tonight and in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright, cause baby we don't have to fight and I don't want this love to feel like

A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,

Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),

A battlefield (oh), a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor!

I never meant to start a war (start a war)

You know I never wanna hurt you!

Don't even know what we're fighting for!

(fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like ...

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

[repeat]

I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor) Get your armor (get your armor) I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor) Get your armor (get your armor)

**End Of Song**

"Natsu, I think she was singing that for you." Erza whispered. Natsu's eyes became wide and he started thinking.

**WOOSH, I PUT ANOTHER SONG IN AND ERZA X JELLAL! Sorry for the lack of update, school bit my butt. But I'm back now! I hope you enjoyed!**

**CREDITS/REVIEWS:**

**Thank you to Miss Okami Tsuki for the character of Melody!**

**Pari Forever FT- Thank you! 33 Also, here is an update c:**

**Anonymous (GS)- Thanks, also it is a very interesting anime. I wont forget your supporting me either! 3**


	7. Chapter 7 Happy

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Even though it'll be rather short... I don't own Fairy Tail or anything.**

**Chapter 7: Happy**

"Damn you Natsu.." Lucy mumbled to herself. "Well, we gotta go." Lucy said dully. "Okay, see you at the end of the month." Erza said cheerfully. They got into a cab and drove back home.

"How's the job going Lucy-san?" Levy asked while on the phone with Lucy. "It's going okay I guess." Lucy replied. "Is it fun being pretend married to Natsu?" Levy asked evily. "It's okay.." Lucy said hesitantly. "Alright, well I got to go do something with Gajeel-san so bye!" Levy replied excitedly while hanging up. Lucy sighed and layed down on her bed. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled. "What Natsu?" Lucy asked while walking down the stairs. "I'm hungry and there isn't anything in the kitchen." Natsu complained. "Call for a pizza or something, I'm tired." Lucy replied agrivated. "Why can't you make me something?" Natsu asked. "Because I'm tired." Lucy mummbled. "By the way, what happened to breaking my nose if it was karoke?" Natsu joked. "I decided I wouldnt..this time." Lucy laughed. The door dinged. "Ooh, the pizza!" Natsu yelled while rushing twards the door. Natsu paied the pizza person and rushed back to the couch with two pizzas. "Stop standing there like a zombie Lucy, sit down and eat!" Natsu said while stuffing his face with pizza. "Natsu, I just remembered we forgot something at the guild.." Lucy said with a scared face. "What?" Natsu asked. "We forgot Happy." Lucy replied. "No I didn't." Natsu told her. "I just left him with Charle and Wendy down the block." He explained. "Why?" Lucy asked curiously. "Cause he'd make fun of me for this the whole time." Natsu smiled his rosy smile. Lucy playfully slapped him. "Owww." Natsu joked. "One last thing Natsu.." Lucy smirked. "What?" Natsu asked confused. Lucy sat up a little and kissed Natsu. Lucy's eyes shut and she soon fell asleep on Natsu's arm. Natsu fell asleep too with the taste of pizza.

Melody woke up the next morning and saw Lucy sleeping on Natsu's arm. She smiled and continued to the kitchen to make breakfast. Lucy woke up and almost creamed, as she saw she was sleeping on Natsu's arm. "Natsu wake up.." Lucy whined. Natsu woke up and ran into the kitchen because he smelled bacon. "Hey Lucy..." Natsu said evily. "S-Shut up Natsu.." Lucy said while blushing. Melody passed out breakfast and giggled. "Finally, we get a weekend off of work." Lucy said while starting to bite into her pancakes. "Mmmhmm." Melody agreeded while eating a strawberry. "Luce I have another surprise." Natsu announced. "Even you can come Melody." Natsu continued. "What is it this time Natsu?" Lucy asked curiously. "We're gonna go on a weekend vacation. Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Romeo, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia are coming too." Natsu said excitly. "Really!?" Lucy and Melody exclaimed at the same time. There was a ding at the door. "I'll go get it." Melody said while skipping to the door. At the door stood a girl with light blue hair and a boy with dark blue/black hair. "Hello? Are you two here for Natsu and Lucy?" Melody asked. "Ooh! There's another young one!" a girl with bluenett hair exclaimed. "I'm 16..." Melody replied. "Oh." the girl with blue hair groaned. Beside the girl with bluenett hair stood a man with long black hair. Behind THEM stood ANOTHER girl with blue hair, this time standing beside her was a man with black hair. Finally, there was a woman with red hair and a man with light blue hair. "Um, everyone come in.." Melody whimpered, overwhelmed by the amount of people. "Everyone ready?!" Natsu yelled. "HAI!" everybody yelled.

**I hope you enjoyed this! I'm so excited for the happy mood and vacation **

**CREDITS/REVIEWS**

**Thank you to Miss Okami Tsuki for the character of Melody!**


	8. Chapter 8: Roadtrip

**It is my mission to make this chapter long! (Many ships this chapter) I hope you enjoy, I don't own Fairy Tail or anything. **

**Chapter 8: Roadtrip**

"This is so embaressing." Lucy mumbled, face red. "Natsu, why is Lu-chan on your lap?" Levy asked. "Because we don't have enough room in this car." Natsu replied. "Why couldnt I have sat on her lap then?" Wendy asked. "Too late now." Natsu grinned. "Can we stop for a minute and make the switch, please?" Lucy asked. "Alright." Erza said while pulling into the nearest rest stop. "Can we get some snacks too?" Melody asked. "Sure, Jellal you on it?" Erza asked. "Yeah." Jellal said while getting out the car. "Okay, how are we gonna do this?" Levy asked. "Okay, we're gonna rearange the seats actually, with magic of course." They made the seats move into a square and added a seat in the side for Lucy. "Better now Lu-Chan?" Levy asked. "Thanks." Lucy said while smiling. "Okay guys, pack it in we're gonna keep going." Erza announced. "Here are your snacks." Jellal said while throwing them into the seat arragement.

"So what now?" Wendy asked. "I dunno, what do you guys wanna do?" Lucy replied. "I wanna play something." Gray announced. "I agree with Gray-sama." Juvia declaired. "Truth Or Dare?" Natsu asked. They all agreeded and the game began. "Natsu, truth or dare?" Melody asked. "Dare I guess." Natsu shrugged. Melody smirked evily. "I dare you to kiss Lucy." Melody dared. Lucy's face turned red. "Eh? Dragoneel has to kiss Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked confused. "Yeah." Levy giggled. "Do it! Do it! Do it!" Wendy and Romeo cheered. "Come on Natsu, kiss the girl aready!" Erza yelled from the front of the car. "Oh, and you have to actually try this time Natsu." Melody added. "Fine." Natsu said while schooching over to Lucy's seat. Lucy looked away, face still red as a tomato. "Luce, cmon' it'll be quick." Natsu whined. "F-Fine." Lucy stuttered. Lucy turned to Natsu. "Can we have a lil' privacy guys?" Natsu laughed. Everybody looked away. Natsu touched Lucy's chin and gazed into her eyes. He slowly leaded forward and the two of them closed their eyes. They kissed and thier tounges danced on eachother. Natsu opended his eyes and leaned back a little. "Okay guys you can turn back around." Natsu laughed. "So how was it Lu-chan?" Levy teased. "S-Shut up Levy." Lucy replied.

"So Natsu, it's your turn." Melody sing-songed. "Gray, truth or dare?" Natsu asked. "Truth, I don't trust you." Gray replied. "If you had to marry one girl in this van who would it be?" Natsu asked. "I guess Juvia." Gray awnsered. "Gray-sama..." Juvia mummbled. "Not that I would really want to." Gray announced while blushing a little bit. "Anyway, Levy truth or dare?" Gray asked. "Dare." Levy replied. "I dare you to sit on Gajeel's lap the rest of the game." Gray laughed. Levy sat down and her face turned into a tomato. "Wendy, truth or dare?" Levy asked. "Uhm...truth." Wendy demanded. "Is it true that you were in Lu-chan and Natsu's chocolate shop with Romeo?" Levy smirked. "Mmmhmm." Wendy awnsered. A sudden silence came apoun the group. For some reason Wendy blushed a deep red. ""Why is nobody talking?" Wendy asked embaressed. After that everyone erupted into a sudden laughter that filled the van. "W-What?" Wendy studdered. "You gonna tell us why or not?" Juvia asked while laughing. "Because we wanted chocolate...duh." Romeo explained. "B-But why in the shape of a rose?" Lucy asked, still laughing. "Because...roses are pretty." Wendy added. "Ok, ok, just ask someone truth or dare." Gajeel said boldly.

"Erm, Melody truth or dare?" Wendy asked shyly. "Dare." Melody replied. "I dare you, when we get to the vacation site, ask out the first 16 year old guy you see." Wendy dared. "Ok!" Melody accepted excitidly. "Erza, truth or dare?" Melody yelled. "Dare!" Erza yelled back. "I dare you to kiss Jellal!" Melody dare-yelled. "But I'm driving!" Erza said as an excuse. "Fine, when we get OUT of the van do it!" Melody countered. "Fine, Lucy truth or dare?" Erza asked. "Truth.." Lucy mumbled. "She said truth!" Levy yelled. "If you had to save someone in here who is a guy, who'd it be?" Erza asked. "Uhmm..." Lucy replied. Lucy mummbled something softly. "Who?" Levy aked. "Luce, I heard youuuuu." Natsu teased. "What'd she say?" Wendy asked curiously. "She said...Gray." Natsu announced. "LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia yelled. "I'm kiddng, I'm kidding." Natsu laughed. "Who'd she actually say Natsu?" Melody asked. "She actually said me." Natsu laughed. "Lucyyyy, you seem to love Natsu after that kisssss." Levy teased. "S-Shut up Levy-san! I only chose him cause he could probably save other people." Lucy objected. "Makes sense." Gray added. "I'm getting bored of truth or dare." Gajeel said. "So what now?" Romeo asked. "We could do karaoke..." Levy suggested while getting off of Gajeel's lap. "Sure." Everybody accepted.

Normal is Lucy. Italics is Melody. Bold is Juvia. Underlined is Levy. Wendy is Underlined italics

Our love story could be kinda gory

_Far from boring,_

**We'd meet a post**-apocalypse.

Yeah I'd be slowly walking,

_In a group stalking_

**You, you'd be the only man alive**

That I could not resist.

_Then all of your friends,_

_They'd try to kill us_

But only because

**They'd be jealous**

That our love is deeper than

Edward and Bella's

If I were a zombie,

_I'd never eat your brain._

**I'd just want your heart.**

Yeah, I'd want your heart

_I'd just want your heart._

Yeah oh,

If I were a zombie,

_I'd never eat your brain._

**I'd just want your heart.**

Yeah, I'd want your heart

_I'd just want your heart._

Cuz I want ya.

_You'd be hiding in_

**A second floor apartment**

Knocking all the stairs down

_To save your life_

From the undead

**Double-barrel shotgun**

_Taking out the slow ones_

Then you'd see the passion

_Burning in my eye._

And I'd keep my head.

_Then all of your friends,_

_They'd try to kill us_

But only because

**They'd be jealous**

That our love is deeper than

Edward and Bella's

If I were a zombie,

_I'd never eat your brain._

**I'd just want your heart.**

Yeah, I'd want your heart

_I'd just want your heart._

Yeah oh,

If I were a zombie,

_I'd never eat your brain._

**I'd just want your heart.**

Yeah, I'd want your heart

_I'd just want your heart._

Cuz I want ya.

And I'd try

_Not to bite and infect you_

Because

_I'd respect you too much._

**Yeah that's why**

**I'd wait until we got married.**

_And our happiest days would be spent_

_Picking off all your friends_

And they'd see

**A love this deep**

Won't stay buried

If I were a zombie,

_I'd never eat your brain._

**I'd just want your heart.**

Yeah, I'd want your heart

_I'd just want your heart._

Yeah oh,

If I were a zombie,

_I'd never eat your brain._

**I'd just want your heart.**

Yeah, I'd want your heart

_I'd just want your heart._

Cuz I want ya.

**END OF SONG**

"Gray-sama were you impressed?" Juvia asked. "I guess." Gray replied. "Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled happily while tackle-hugging him. "Someone seems happy." Levy joked. "Maybe they're both happy." Melody added. "So what now?" Lucy asked. "Dunno." Natsu replied. "How about we play spin the bottle?" Juvia smirked. "Sure, but we're excluding Wendy and Romeo." Levy added. "Okay, Juvia you first." Lucy said while giving Juvia an empty water bottle. She spun it and it landed on Levy. "Oooh, Levy you gotta kiss someone." Lucy teased. Levy grabbed the bottle and spun. It landed on Gajeel. "Damn it gravity." Gajeel muttered. Levy turned into a strawberry. "You gonna do it or not Levy? You only have three chickens though.." Melody smirked. Levy sat up on her knees and pecked Gajeel's lips. "Good enough." Gray shrugged. "Fine, but no more doing that." Lucy accepted grudgingly. Levy spun the bottle and it landed on Gray. "Juvia hopes when Gray-sama spins it'll land on Juvia." Juvia muttered.

Gray then spun the bottle and it landed on the one person who had pink hair, Natsu. "HUH?" Natsu yelled. "I am not kissing that pink haired freak!" Gray yelled. "You gotta, rules are rules." Melody laughed. "I'm using my pass!" Gray announed. "Phew." Natsu sighed in relief. He spun the bottle and it flew around in circles. It landed on the precious blonde he has been with for days now. Everyone started laughing and Wendy even with tears in her eyes. "Again?" Lucy sighed. "Lu-chan, the world must really want you two together." Levy laughed while wiping her eyes. "I'm using my pass, I'm not kissing her again!" Natsu yelled, face slightly red. "Oh, now I'm not good at kissing?" Lucy replied angrily. "No, I ne-" Natsu tried to say while being tackled by Lucy. Lucy kissed him, eyes hardly open. "That was horrible Luce." Natsu said while opening his eyes and removing her from his chest. "Shut up, I wasn't actually trying." Lucy laughed. "Of course you werent Luce." Natsu replied. "Alright, just spin the bottle Lucy." Melody said. She spun and it landed on Gray. "Again?" Gray asked. He spinned the bottle and it landed on Juvia. "Fine." Gray mummbled. He went over to Juvia and kissed her. "Gray-sama! That was bad!" Juvia complained. "I don't wanna play spin the bottle anymore." Gray complained.

"So what now?" Wendy asked. "How about we watch a movie?" Romeo suggested. "Sure, but what movie?" Levy asked. "We don't even have any movies I don't think." Natsu said. "Erza, how long until we get there?" Lucy asked. "I think about one or two more hours." Erza replied. "How about we play never have I ever?" Melody suggested. Everybody agreed and they decided that Melody would go first. "Never have I ever kissed a girl." Melody announced evily. "Really?" Gajeel complained. "Never have I ever sung a duet with a girl." Gray announced. Everybody accept for Gajeel and Romeo put one of their fingers down. "You've never sung a duet Gajeel?" Levy asked. "Nope." he replied. "This game is boring!" Lucy complained. "So what do you wanna play then?" Natsu asked. "I don't know, I just wanna get to the resort." Lucy replied. "Well we're gonna be there in about an hour." Natsu assured her. "Actually, we're about ten minutes away." Erza announced.

There was a small cheer throughout the van. "So Natsu, how did you get enough money for this trip?" Lucy asked. "That is a secret that I shall never tell." Natsu replied while holding a finger to his lips. "Lu-chan." Levy said while poking Lucy. "Yea?" Lucy asked. "Are you excited for this?" Levy asked. "Extremely." Lucy replied. "Okay guys, we're here!" Jellal announced. Everybody grabbed thier stuff and rushed out of the van, excited for the vacation weekend ahead of them.

**DANG, THIS TOOK FOREVER. I think this was long if I may say so myself. I hope you enjoyed. Arigoto, Saynora! **

**CREDITS/REVIEWS:**

**Thanks to Miss Okami Tsuki for the character of Melody!**

**Pari forever ft: Thank chu. Plus, more Jerza is to come c:**

**Johnny Spectre: I'm a bit dumb and my computer writing program is kinda confusing so I dunno how owo**

**HoOisawesome: Dank you, dank you. Plus like I said, I dunno how, I'm a dummy. **


	9. Chapter 9: Vacation!

**GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN! I'm REALLY sorry I have not been updating at ALL. I'll try my best to make this super long, but no promises. I hope you enjoy and I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 9: Vacation!**

"Melody, don't forget your dare." Wendy smiled. "I won't." Melody replied. "Holy Mavis! It's massive!" Levy awed at the huge resort. There was a large pool with a gigantic slide. There were pretty pink, red, blue, and white flowers everywhere, and wet, green grass. They stepped inside the white building right infront of the swimming pool area. "I'll go sign us in, gimme a minute." Natsu said while running off to the desk.

Wendy spotted a guy with red hair and green eyes and whispered to Melody, "You gotta go ask him out, he looks 16." "Alright, alright." Melody laughed while jogging up to the boy. "Why are you so content with making her go out with someone?" Lucy asked, confused. "She just kinda seems lonley, I guess." Wendy shrugged. "Hi there, I was asking if you knew where the beach was?" Melody smiled at the stranger. "Hi, uhm it's directly straight walk from here...you can actually see it out the window." he replied. "Anything else?" he asked while laughing. "Yep, just one more thing. Go out with me?" Melody asked boldy. The strangers eyes widdened with shock. "Sure, but would you like to know my name first?" the boy laughed and smiled. "Woww, so you'd just go out with any random girl who would ask you?" Melody teased. "Yep." the boy joked. "Anywho, my names Melody, how bout you?" she asked. "Asher." Asher replied. Melony passed him a piece of paper and then ran off to go back to Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Levy. "Welp, I got myself a boyfriend." Melody laughed. Wendy looked at her with awe. "GG." Levy smiled.

Natsu ran up to the girls and gave them all a card that read "4-324 B" "Cya guys in the rooms." Natsu smiled and ran off to Gajeel, Gray, Jellal, and Romeo. The girls went to the elevator and rode up to level B. They wondered through the hall and finally found thier rooms. Lucy and Levy had to share a room. The walls were bright blue and had baby blue dots, The floors were a royal blue. There were two beds and both were bedded with a dark blue conforter and light blue pillows. There was a desk, a large T.V., a small bathroom equipped with sink and shower bath, and finally a small balcony. "Wow the room is just like your hair!" Lucy joked. Levy snickered. Erza and Juvia's room. Thier walls were yellow with orange and red lining on the tops and bottoms. The floor was beige. The beds had a brown comforter and black pillows. They had the excat same layout for all the furniture. Finally, Wendy and Melody shared a room with bright red walls with darker red bottoms. The floor was a a light gray and the beds were black with green pillows. All the girls awed at thier rooms and began to start unpacking.

Wendy screamed as Melody pushed her into the pool. Wendy pulled on her feet and then Melody fell into the pool. "Ha!" Wendy laughed. Melody playfully punched her arm. "You two are insane." Lucy laughed while plopping into the pool. "Well we're kids." Melody shrugged. _SPLASH!_ Wendy turned and saw Juvia do a perfect backflip into the water. There was clapping coming from Erza. "Take that love rival!" Juvia hissed. "I'm not your love rival!" Lucy screamed. Lucy then got hit with a massive wave of water. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled, annoyed. "Natsu?" she asked a moment later when there was no noise. There was a faint giggle from Melody. "RAWR!" Natsu yelled while jumping up behind Lucy. "Natsu! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Lucy nagged. "Yeah, yeah." Natsu grinned.

**Erza's P.O.V:**

So far, the vacation was going fine. Untill I was snatched away from the water. "Requip! Lightning Empress!" I yelled. "AH!" a man's voice yelled. I looked around and saw a man with light blue hair. "Oh, sorry Jellal." I apologized. "Sorry, I shouldn't have scared you." Jellal replied. I nodded. "Anyway, why did you kidnap me away from the pool when it's almost night time?" I asked while re-quipping back into my normal armor. "Did you forget the dare already?" Jellal asked scruffly. "N-No...I-I Just thought everyone else did..." I replied while somewhat shaking. "Well I think it'd be kinda rude to not do it.." he said softly while slightly blushing. "G-Guess so." I replied, my face was bright red and I was shaking alot. Jellal started walking over to me and put his arms on my shoulders. "Stop shaking Erza...I'm not gonna hurt you." he whispered. I just nodded, unable to say anything. He leaned in closer. My eyes shut and he wrapped his arms around my shoulder. He moved my hair out of my face. "You know you're really beautiful Erza?" Jellal whispered. This made me blush even more. I opened my eyes and looked at his face. "Jellal.." I whimpered. He didn't speak. He just continued to look at me. Then he leaned in and kissed me. Thats when I fell, my side bloody.

**Normal P.O.V **

"Where are Erza and Jellal?" Lucy asked questionly, waiting at the resturant they all decided to meet at. "I dunno, maybe they're doing..._things_." Melody laughed. "Nah, Jellal is too much of a wuss to do it." Gray added. "I don't know about Erza though..." Levy smirked. "She's pretty embaressed at everything too." Wendy interjected. "She likes erotic novels...I found a few in her room once." Levy replied will lightly blushing. "HA!" Natsu laughed. Soon the entire table was laughing. "Who knows who it'll be next." Melody joked. "I bet on those two over there." Gajeel answered while pointing to Natsu and Lucy. Lucy blushed. "No, it'll be you and Levy." Natsu laughed. "I think it's going to be Gray and Juvia!" Juvia almost yelled. The entire table went silent.

**With Jellal and Erza:**

Jellal almost screamed with rage while charging at the enimes who shot at Erza. He threw rocks and trees and such at them with his Heavenly body magic. The enimes soon ran off. (Gomen, no epic fight) Jellal ran back to Erza. "Are you ok?" he asked worringly. "I'm fine, dont worry." Erza smiled. Jellal picked Erza up bridal style and mader thier way to the hotel.

After getting Erza all healed, they were greeted by some memebers of thier guild. "There you guys are!" Lucy exclaimed. "So how was it?" Melody smirked. "How was what? Getting stabbed in the side?" Erza asked, oblivious. "You got stabbed?!" Wendy asked, horrified. Wendy rushed to her and started healing her side. "What happened?" Natsu asked, eyes wide. "Well we were just walking around and then we stop for a small rest and Erza got stabbed in the side by someone in the trees." Jellal lied. "Holy Mavis! That's horrible." Juvia exclaimed. "Yeah." Gray agreed. "Anyway, it's getting late and we were all about to head to our rooms." Levy explained. "Alright, we were too." Erza said.

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

_"Hey, what's that noise?" I asked the faceless man infront of me. "What noise?" The man replied. I shrugged. "Must just be my imagination..." "Heh, lets just continue our picnic." the man laughed. "Okay!" I said excitingly while biting into my sandwhich. Right as I did, I saw blood. Lots and lots of red, gooey, blood. I touched my noise...but I couldn't feel anything. There was no head..Soon I couldn't see."Sorry Lucy.." the man said while sitting up and leaving, letting me sit there to die alone. No hearing...no noth-_

"AH!" I almost screamed while I shot right up. I got up, out of my bed. I looked at the clock lacrima by my bed. It read 2:13 A.M. "Great, I'm probably not gonna be able to sleep again." I mummbled to myself. There was a soft knock on the door. I walk up and think, who is knocking at 2 in the morning? I open the door and see a boy in red sweat pants and no shirt. He has pink hair. "Natsu?" I ask groggily. "Couldn't sleep either?" he asked. I shook my head. "Wanna walk around outside?" he requested. "Sure.." I said while, for some reason, grabbing his hand. We walked out of the hotel, in our sleepwear, and walked to the nearby beach. It felt soothing to just walk with Natsu, not saying a word. We sat on a bench on the beach and stared at the water. "Natsu.." I said. He looked at me. "Can we just stay this way forever?" I whispered. I rested my head on his warm shoulder. "Luce." Natsu said sternly. "Yes Natsu?" I replied. "I think..I may just be in love with you..." he murmed. And with that, we both fell asleep.

**Hey! It's not long but...lots of romance...I liked it..I dunno...DID YOU? I know it's been like half a year, but I'll try to upload every week. DON'T TAKE MY WORD ON IT. CAUSE SCHOOL AND STUFF...Yeah..Leave a review. Love ya 3**

**REVIEWS AND CREDITS: **

**TopazDesertFlower: Dank ya, dank ya. And I'm back...again... c; And yeth I will smother you with NaLu untill your sick of it *Evil laugh***

**Redpunter: Well...I'm not the smartest and I'd say this is just what would be like an OVA so it doesnt have that much of a TIME period between arks...**

**fanficaddict14 : WOO! MOOSIC! Yeah..I really like the song too and the clip IS awesome c; With the grammar...my program doesnt have auto-correct or anything so I wont know if there is an error here and there unless I check like 20 times...But thanks ^w^**


End file.
